


Family Bonding

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Family Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Snapshots of Mick, Len and Barry bonding with their daughters, Diana and Eliza





	1. Mick and Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just going to be a one shot based on a request made by SophiaCatherine, but I have no self-control and Kala said this would be a good idea so it morphed into a chapter fic. 
> 
> ALSO! Eliza is 9 and Diana is 4 and a half.

“Da?” Eliza asked, pulling on Mick’s sleeve as he was standing at the stove making lunch.

It was just him and Eliza for the day. Len was helping Lisa with a small heist in a suburb a few states over (It was even Barry approved. They were stealing from a racist homophobe who has been treating his workers like shit.) Barry and Diana took a trip to Earth-3 to see if Jay had any tips on refining Diana’s powers. She was starting kindergarten in the Fall and sprouting plants in a public school is going to be more of a problem then in a day care where they knew everyone on the staff. 

Mick looked down at his oldest daughter. “What’s up, Little Spark?” 

“Can we bake treats for when Daddy and Papa and Diana get back?” She asked, giving him the best puppy dog eyes, she could muster. 

Mick chuckled. She must have learned that face from Barry because, damn, was it hard to say no to. “Sure thing, Little Spark. What do you want to make?”

Eliza thought for a moment, her mind moving a mile a minute. “Cookies? The peanut butter chocolate ones?” 

Mick smiled. “You are your Papa’s daughter. You got it, love. Let’s make them.” 

Eliza squealed happily, scurrying around the kitchen to gather the ingredients while Mick finished lunch. 

Once lunch was finished, they both ate quickly, excited to bake. Baking was something that both Mick and Eliza enjoyed doing, so they often found themselves making some type of goodie when they had free time together.

As soon as they were done, Mick cleaned up their mess and they both washed their hands. 

“Okay, Eliza. Measure out half a cup of flour for me?” Mick asked, handing his daughter the measure cup and a small bag of flour. 

“Sure thing, Da.” She chirped, snatching bot of the offered items.

She was careful not to make a mess, but she was nine, so she didn’t completely succeed. A small amount of flour split onto the table and somehow moved into her hair. When she went to wipe it away, she simply just made it worse and got some on her face. 

She pouted slightly, particularly when Mick was laughing too hard to help her. 

“Da!” She whined. “Stop laughing and help me!”

Mick wiped a tear from his eye and discreetly sent a picture of his flour covered daughter to Barry and Len, thankful they had made phones that could cross Earths so he didn’t have to experience this cuteness by himself. “I’m sorry, Little Spark, I’m coming.” 

While the cookies were baking, Mick checked his phone to see what his husbands had to say.

Road Runner: She’s so cute! What are you making??????  
Elsa: Can’t wait to use this photo to embarrass her in front of her significant others. >:D   
Road Runner: Leonard Snart! You will do no such thing.  
Elsa: D:<   
Mickey Mouse: We’re making your favorite Red  
Mickey Mouse: And stop using emojis you meme fucker.   
Mickey Mouse: Act your age.   
Elsa: >:O 

Mick rolled his eyes at his husband’s dramatic tendencies, pocketing his phone. He got up to check the cookies, smiling when he saw how perfect they were. 

“We did it, Little Spark.” Mick cheered, placing the cookies on the stove to cool. “We’re a good team.”

Eliza smiled, before turning the puppy dog eyes on again. “So… Can we have one before dinner?” She asked sneakily. 

Mick was powerless. “Fine, just let them cool. But don’t tell your Daddy.” He thought for a moment. “Or your Papa.”

Eliza smirked. “Deal.”   
~*~  
It was nearly dinner time when a breach opened up in the living room. Barry stepped out, Diana in his arms and a smile on his face. He scurried over to Mick and pressed a kiss to his lips. He put Diana on the floor before scooping up Eliza and spinning her around. 

“Welcome home, Red.” Mick laughed. “How was Earth-3?” 

“Good. We think Diana is ready for school in a couple of months, she just needs some more practice.” Barry grinned, putting Eliza back on the floor. “Is Lenny home yet?” 

“I am now, Scarlet.” Len said, entering the room. “How’s my favorite family?”

“But Daddy, we’re you’re only family!” Eliza giggled, going to hug him. 

Len pretended to think for a moment. “You’re still my favorites.”

“Well it’s a good thing because Eliza and I made you all cookies.” Mick laughed gruffly, pressing a kiss to Len’s cheek. 

“Cookies?” Barry screeched before flashing to the kitchen counter.

By the time the rest of the family got to the kitchen, Barry’s cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk’s. 

“Papa!”


	2. Barry and Diana

“Welcome to Earth-3, Sweet Pea.” Barry said, adjusting Diana on his hip.

He ran his youngest daughter over to Earth-3 to see if Jay had any ideas on how to help Diana to control her powers before she starts kindergarten in a few months. Sprouting plants out of thin air wasn’t the kind of attention the family of 2 ex-criminals turned Legends, 2 speedsters and a chlorokinetic needed. 

“It doesn’t look that different, Papa.” Diana replied, looking around. 

“Just you wait, Rose Bud. This place will surprise you.” Barry huffed out a laugh. “Ready to run?” 

Diana threw up her hands, a large smile on her face. “Nyoom, Papa!”

“Nyoom is right, Diana.” Barry grinned back, before taking off, lightning crackling as he ran off in the direction of Jay’s home base. 

Barry came to a stop in an even more futuristic-looking Cortex. Along with Jay stood two other people, both of whom looked very familiar. 

“Papa!” Diana called once she gained her bearings. “Those people look like Auntie Caitlin and Auntie Lisa!”

“Hi, Diana. This is Layla and Pamela.” Jay smiled, pointing at each of the two women in front of them. “They’re both chlorokinetics from this Earth, though I know they have different names where you're from.”

“Hi!” Layla waved happily. “Jay has filled us in a little bit but why don’t we get started?” 

Pamela, Lisa’s look-a-like was attempting to look bored but it was clear some curiosity had snuck in. “Yeah, let’s see what this little one’s got.” 

Barry placed Diana on the floor, though the little girl suddenly looks very nervous under the watchful eye of the older people in the room. She tucked herself behind Barry’s legs almost immediately. 

Layla bent down and reached out her hand, a small flower growing there. “You don’t have to be nervous, Diana. We’re here to help you.”

Diana peeked out slightly from behind Barry and reached her own hand out, making a matching flower in her own hand.

Layla gave a smile that was wider than any Caitlin had ever given. “That’s great, Diana. Let’s try something a little harder, okay?”

Pamela- ‘Call me Ivy-’ led Barry to the center of an empty room. “Okay, Diana. Try to focus your powers and make a thin vine around your Papa’s leg.”

Diana focused and raised her left hand. Her veins flickered green and suddenly a vine crept up Barry’s leg, stopping at his knee. Unfortunately, when she lost her focus to cheer at her success, the vines multiplied, encasing his leg in vines that were creeping up his leg like snakes.

“Diana, dear?” Barry did his best to keep his pain out of his voice. “It’s hurting me.” 

“Oh!” Diana called, coming back to focus, calling the vines away. “Sorry, Papa. I didn’t mean to.” 

It was clear that she was afraid to try again, afraid to hurt him. Barry gave her a smile, his leg already healed.

“I’m okay, Di. Try again.” He assured her with a nod. “Practice makes perfect.”

“Why don’t we move onto something a little gentler. How about a flower crown?” Layla said happily, coming to crouch next to Diana.

Diana’s face lit up. “That I can do.”

Diana spent a while weaving crowns with her mind. They were mostly red and yellow to match her Papa’s suit, but some were purple and orange because they were Diana’s favorite colors. 

When Barry got distracted by a text from Mick, he took his attention off of Diana for a few moments. Diana, as she was the daughter of Leonard Snart, gave Layla and Ivy and mischievous smirk before she called some of her powers. She focused most of the flowers in his down cowl and his hair, though a few sprouted from his gloves. 

“Huh?” Barry looked at the flowers before looking up at his smirking daughter. “Diana Michelle, you little stinker!” He flashed over to her, tickling her gently.

Diana laughed manically, causing more flowers to sprout around them. “Papa! Stop, we gotta be serious!”

They then moved onto controlling her emotions. They’ve often seen that when she gets happy or angry, flowers sprout around her. Different flowers based on the different emotion she was feeling. 

“When you get very happy, Diana, why don’t you try sprouting a few shamrocks in your hand. If you have pockets, that might be easier to explain.” Barry suggested, looking at Ivy and Layla for other ideas.

Ivy nodded. “That’s a good idea, you can also try calling them back before they get noticed. We should practice that.”

To practice that, Ivy and Layla had Diana call flowers around Barry and then call them away after a few moments. 

It was getting late when they finally called it a night, Diana clearly exhausted but she gained a lot of confidence. They were sitting in the training room, the rest of the Earth-3 team in the other rooms.

“That was fun, Papa.” Diana said, a smile on her face and shamrocks in her hand. “Can we practice again next week?”

Barry grinned. “Sure, Rose Bud. Maybe we can even have Daddy, Da and Eliza help us.” 

Jay came back into the room with some food for the daughter and father pair, placing it on the table before he disappeared back into the cortex, clearly aware he was interrupting a father-daughter moment.

“I’m very proud of you, Diana.” Barry said, handing his daughter some of the juice and cookies Jay had brought them. “I’m always proud of you, of course, but you’ve been working so hard to gain more control of your powers.”

Diana gave him a bright smile and threw her hands around him. “Thank you, Papa.” 

“I love you, Rose Bud.” He said into her hair. 

“I love you too, Papa.”

Barry ate his own cookies before scooping up Diana. “Now, let’s get home to Eliza, Daddy and Da. I heard they made those peanut butter cookies we both love so much.”

Diana smiled widely, throwing her hands up again. “Nyoom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Kala and everyone who has been so kind in the comments of this 'Verse. It means the world!


	3. Len and Eliza

“Just try standing up a little straighter, Snowflake.” Len coached, skating over the smooth ice to stand closer to his oldest daughter. “Good, now spin.”

Eliza attempted to spin, but stumbled slightly, catching herself before she hit the ice, pouting. “I can’t do it, Daddy.”

“Sure, you can, Eliza. You just need more practice!” Len assure his daughter. “Plus, you don’t really need fancy tricks to play ice hockey.”

Eliza shrugged. “I guess not, but I was really hoping to be good at both, get the best of both worlds.” 

Len nodded. “I get it, Snowflake, but you’re incredible at hockey. That skill will probably transfer over to ice skating eventually. Plus, Auntie Lisa will help you if you ask. Now why don’t we call it a day, get something to eat?” 

Eliza grinned. “Hot chocolate and sandwiches from Jitters?” 

The pair slowly got off the ice and changed into their street clothes. Together, they got into Len’s car. After a little bit of begging on Eliza’s part, he connected his phone to the speakers and played ‘High School Musical’ as the soundtrack of the car ride.

And he definitely DID NOT sing along, thank you very much.

They walked into Jitters, both wearing matching wide smiles. They got on line, chatting happily about what movie they should watch when Barry gets home from work and Mick gets back from his day out with Diana. 

“I heard Love, Simon was good, but I think it’s a little too old for Diana.” Len explained. “I wouldn’t mind you seeing it as long as you asked us any questions you had but it’s still a little too old for Diana.”

Eliza nodded. “We could always just stay home and watch a film on-demand.”

Len thought for a moment but shrugged. “We’ll take about that with everyone else later. What do you want?” 

Eliza looked up and regarded the menu carefully. With her look of pure concentration, she reminded Len so much of himself, though he could see some features that reminded him of her mother, Desiree. Eliza had her dimples and her nose. It brought a smile to Len’s face. 

“I think I want hot cocoa and a grilled cheese. What are you getting, Daddy?” Eliza looked back at Len, who was still regarding her with warm eyes. “What?”

“You just remind me of your Mama sometimes.” Len replied. “You have her dimples.”

Eliza smiled, showing the dimples on question. “I miss her every day. I think about how much she would love Papa and Diana.”

“She really would have loved them.” Len smiled sadly before shaking it away when he realized it was nearly their turn to order. “I think I’m going to get the same, Snowflake.”

They moved to the counter, where a chirper blue-haired barista took their order. They then moved on to the end of the counter to wait for their food, chatting happily. Once their name was called, they found a table in a quiet corner and sat down. 

“So, how’s Girl Scouts going?” Len asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “How’s Papa doing as troop leader?”

“Papa is doing great and a lot of the nice girls from my old troop came to ours.” Eliza grinned, happy to talk about something she loved. “Plus, with mine and Papa’s metabolisms, we’re going to sell the most cookies in the city for sure.”

“Papa can bring the cookie sheet to work and I’m sure the Rogues will want a lot too.” Len smiled. “So, what do you win if you sell the most cookies?”

“A bike.” Eliza replied. “But I was thinking we could donate it to someone who can’t afford one.”

Len was constantly in awe at just how kind and selfish Eliza was, particularly for her age. “I think that’s a great idea, Snowflake. I’m so proud of you.”

The pair finished their food before getting up to leave. 

“Your Papa just texted me.” Len said as they walked to the car. “He asked us to bring home some pizza, so I guess that’s what we’re having for dinner.”

“Why doesn’t he just use his speed to get it?” Eliza asked, bucking herself in.

“Because your Papa is a lazy thing when he wants love and affection.” Len replied.

“Yeah.” Eliza said. “That’s fair.”

They drove, still listening to High School Musical (and Len was still NOT singing along), to Barry’s favorite pizzeria and ordered 20 pies.

“If we’re going to keep having to feed two speedsters,” Len joked when they got back in the car. “Me and your Da might have to go back to robbing people blind.”

Eliza laughed, a bell like sound. “Don’t let Papa hear that. He’ll get all pouty.” 

Len chuckled. “Maybe. But he pouts about everything.”

With that, Len put the car in drive and took off in the direction of their house. When they came in the door, Barry and Mick were working to unpack the groceries Mick had picked up while Diana was playing with Bubbles on the floor.

“We’re home!” Len called as they entered.

“And we have pizza!” Eliza added, zipping off to set the table for dinner. 

“Pizza!?” Barry exclaimed, speeding through the rest of the clean up to join his daughter at the table. “Did you get pineapple and sausage?”

Len crinkled his nose. “Yes, Scarlet. We got your hell pizza.”

Barry pouted, but it was soon wiped away when Mick handed him a box. 

“Told you he would pout either way.” Len whispered to Eliza, who simply smiled in response. 

“What was that, Leonard?” Barry asked, his eyes squinted at his husband. 

“Nothing, love.” Len replied, winking at Eliza, taking a bite out of his pizza.


	4. Mick and Diana

When Mick heard that Len was planning on taking Eliza to the rink and Barry was working overtime, he decided it might be fun to spend the day with Diana, even if it was just running a few errands.

They started off at the mall. Mick knew Barry needed some new shirts and, now that Eliza had her speed she was going through shoes even faster than Barry. Plus, Len finished all the books from Christmas, so Mick thought he would pick up some more. 

They strolled through the clothing store, scooping up a little something for every member of the family. They picked up two pairs of shoes for Eliza, a few shirts for Barry, some sweats for Len, some new skirts for Diana and Mick picked up a new bag for himself. 

After they paid, they moved to the food court. Diana nearly begged for a quesadilla, so they moved to Taco Bell and ordered their food. Luckily, they found a seat that didn’t have too many people around and sat. 

Diana ate happily and managed only to make a small mess. Mick used the baby wipes he now always kept in his pockets to clean up her hands before plopping her back in a cart and pushing her towards the book store on the other side of the mall.

Because Diana was so well-behaved throughout the whole bookstore, even though Mick took forever to figure out what books to get Len, he pushed her to the kid’s section and let her pick out the book for bedtime tonight. He put her on her feet and let her wander around the section, following close behind her. 

“What about this one, Da?” Diana asked, holding up a book with a smiling bunny with a bow tie on the front.

“What’s that Sweetpea?” Mick asked, taking the book for the girl’s chubby hands. 

He read the back and smiled when he realized it was John Oliver’s parody of a book written by the Vice President. It featured a gay bunny falling in love.

“I think that’s a great choice, Rose Bud. Do you want to start a chapter book?” 

Diana regarded the shelves carefully before she handed Mick a copy of The Lightning Thief, a large grin on her face.

Mick rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. “You are your Papa’s daughter, Diana, I’ll tell you that.” 

Regardless of his words, he put the book in his basket along with the others and moved to pay.

While they were waiting in line, he heard Diana giggle under her breath, eyes focused on a place just behind his head. He turned to follow her eyes and found a plushie version of him, Len and Barry staring back at him. Under them were plushie Green Arrows, Killer Frosts, Vibes and Kid Flashes. Without saying a word, Mick scooped up one of each and put them in the cart. Though he got some surprised looks from the cashier, Mick and Diana escaped the mall with their purchases. 

After packing up the car, Mick headed towards the food store. 

“Okay, so we picked up Papa’s mango, that just leaves pasta, Eliza’s pizza rolls, Daddy’s ice cream and anything else that strikes our fancy.” Mick listed, pushing the cart where Diana was sucking on a lollypop. 

“Fruit snacks?” Diana asked happily. “We get fruit snacks, Da?” 

Mick chuckled. “Of course, we can get fruit snacks, Snap Dragon. You need snacks for after pre-school.”

Diana clapped her chubby hands together, which brought a smile to Mick’s face. He pushed the cart down the snack isle, searching for Diana’s fruit snacks and pretzel pieces for himself. He turned his back on Diana briefly to grab something from the bottom shelf. He then moved to the next isle to grab pasta, alfredo sauce and tomato sauce. 

“Da?” Diana chirped. “I’m bored.”

“You’re bored?” Mick said. “We’ll we can’t have that. What should we do?” 

“Can we play the grocery games?” Diana asked, a large grin on her face. 

Mick smiled back. “Of course, we can, Snap Dragon. Can you point out somethings that we eat for breakfast?” 

Mick walked down to the frozen section, looking for Eliza’s snack and Len’s ice cream. They passed the Ego waffles when Diana squealed happily.

“Waffles! Papa eats those for breakfast before he goes to work!”

Mick nodded. “Good job, Di! Can you find two more things?” 

Diana looked around, green eyes regarding each freezer carefully. “Berries and Uncrustables! Me and Eliza eat that before we go to school in the morning.”

“That’s right! Now how about we look for somethings that are for dessert?”

Diana looked around again before her eyes feel on something that she knew was on her Da’s list. She pointed at it with a smile. “Daddy’s ice cream!”

Mick followed Diana direction and nodded. He brought the cart closer before bending down to get Len’s favorite ice cream, Flash’s Red Velvet Cupcake. They bought it the first time as a joke, but Len ended up really liking it. There’s always at least two cartons in the house now. 

They moved around the rest of the story, Diana happily pointing out items that fit Mick’s categories. They were waiting in line to pay, chatting happily about their plans for the night. 

“Maybe we can ask Daddy and Eliza to pick up some pizza, doesn’t that sound good?” Mick asked.

“Pizza!” Diana clapped widely, a happy grin on her face. 

They paid and returned to the car. Mick packed up the car, speaking to Diana as he went. 

“You know, Diana. With your Daddy’s constant timing and Papa and Eliza’s speed and impatience, you’re the only one I can tolerate shopping with.” He put the last bag in the car before he turned to get Diana settled into the car.

He picked up his daughter and was surprised when he saw a ridiculous number of items fell out of her pockets and out from under her dress. There was a small bag of chips, a juice box, a few candy bars and a thing of hair ties. 

Diana was giggling widely, a large grin of her face. 

“Diana Michelle!” Mick groaned. “While I’m proud of your sneaking and stealing, I don’t think your Papa, or your Grandpa will be. We can’t keep all of this.”

Diana pouted, and Mick broke.

He sighed, putting her in her car seat with her spoils. “Just don’t tell your Papa.”


	5. Barry and Eliza

“Papa?” Eliza asked, coming into the study Barry, Mick and Len all shared. “I’m bored. Wanna do something?”

Barry looked up from the book he was reading, a large smile on his face. “Sure, Lightning Bug, I’d love a distraction from work. What do you want to do?” 

Eliza grinned. “I was thinking we could go for a run?”

Barry got up from his chair and stretched. “Sounds perfect, Ellie. Let’s just tell your Daddy and Diana we’re going out.”

The father-daughter duo walked downstairs to find Len and Diana at the kitchen table. Len was on his laptop and Diana was coloring a page from her Ruth Bader Ginsburg coloring book (she was only 4 and she already wanted to be a Supreme Court Justice. Who were her fathers to disagree?) 

“Hi, Di. Hi, Lenny.” Barry pressed a kiss to the top of daughter’s head and then his husband’s. “Where’s Mickey?” 

Len stopped tapping away at his computer to smile at Barry. “He’s out with the Rogues. We’re planning a small heist a few cities away.” 

Barry rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. “I’m guessing the person you’re stealing from is less than great?”

Len simply smirked. “Well, it’s Donald Trump, so I’ll let you decide.”

Barry squinted at him. “You’re stealing from the Pres- you know what, I don’t want to know. Either way, he deserves it. Me and Eliza are going for a run.” 

“Thought you might see it that way.” Len replied. “Have fun on your run. Bring back something for dessert? I don’t have time to make something.” 

Barry nodded before sharing a look with Eliza. “Ready, Little Spark?” 

Eliza rolled her eyes. “When you are, Papa.”

And with that, the pair flashed off in the direction of STAR Labs to pick up Barry’s suit. They stopped in the Cortex, face to face with a smiling Cisco.

“If it isn’t my favorite Father-Daughter Speedster team!” He said, taking a large sip of his orange slushy. “I have a surprise for you.”

He led them in the direction of his workshop. While it looked neater than usual, there was something off about it.

“Is that a mini mannequin?” Barry asked, motioning to a sheet cover mass. His eyes then widened. “You didn’t.”

Cisco grinned widely. “I did.” Seeing Barry’s face, he turned to Eliza and quickly added. “It’s for training only! You’re too young for ANY vigilante activity young lady!” 

Eliza grinned and flashed forward, pulling the sheet away, revealing a dark green Flash suit. It was closer to Jessie’s outfit, meaning there was no cowl. Instead, there was a black mask resting on the table next to it. Instead of a lightning bolt on the chest, there was something at resembled a firework or a sparkle. 

“Wow.” Eliza breathed out, before scurrying over to hug Cisco. “Thank you, Uncle Cisco.” 

Cisco smiled and hugged his niece tight. “No problem, Eliza.”

Eliza then went back to look the suit again. “What’s on the front? It’s not a lightning bolt like all the other speedsters.” 

Cisco came to stand next to the kid. “It’s a spark. I was thinking of your name-” 

Barry cleared his throat. 

“Not that you need one because you will NOT be superheroing, as we said before.” Cisco added quickly. “But I thought it was fun. I came up with the Emerald Éclat. According to my public high school education, Éclat means flash or sparkle.” 

Barry came to pat his friend on the back. “I think that’s great Cisco. Can she take it for a spin?” 

Cisco nodded. “Yeah, man! Go on ahead! It has all the sensors and things yours have so I can watch her vitals and glucose levels while you run.”

Eliza ran forward and, in a flurry of green lightning, changed into her new suit. She stopped and grabbed the mask, putting it on. 

Barry felt a swell of pride. His daughter could be, and probably would be based on what he knew about the future, a superhero. 

“Are you ready to go, Emerald Éclat?” Barry said, his eyes shimmering with tears.

Eliza rolled her eyes. “Don’t cry, Papa. Just go change so we can go for a run.”

Barry smiled and flashed off, returning later a few seconds later in his suit. The duo shared a look before they took off. Barry ran slower, allowing Eliza to keep up with him. He wasn’t sure they were going but eventually they stopped in Coast City. 

“Can we get that good ice cream you brought back for us a few months ago, Papa?” Eliza asked when the two stopped behind a building. 

Barry nodded. “We’d have to run to get it. We didn’t bring a change of clothes.” 

“I don’t know how to maneuver around that many people.” Eliza said, her eyes widening in panic.

Barry shushed her gently “It’s okay, Little Spark. It’s easier than you think. The world will freeze around you, you just have to move around them.” 

The girl let out a slow deep breath before nodding. She summoned the Speed Force, green lighting crackling in her eyes. With a nod, the pair flashed into the building, returning to the same spot a few moments later with a few tubs of ice cream. 

Eliza was grinning happily, looking at the spoils of her trip. “I did it, Papa!”

“I’m so proud of you.” Barry pat her gently on the back. “Let’s head back before the ice cream melts, okay, Lightning Bug?”

Eliza smirked, an exact replica of Len’s teasing look. “Try to keep up, will you Papa?” She said before took off, green lightning trailing behind her. 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Kids these days.” He whispered to himself before taking off after her, yellow lightning flickering as he ran.


	6. Len and Diana

“Well, Sweetpea, it’s just you and me.” Len said with a smile as Barry and Eliza flashed out of the room, yellow and green lightning flickering as they went. “What do you want to do?”

Diana looked up from her coloring page. “Can we go to the aquarium?” She asked. “I wanna see the sharks.”

Len thought for a moment and then shook his head. “I think we should do that as a family, Di. How about we go tomorrow?” 

Diana grinned and clapped her little hands. “Okay, Daddy!”

“What else do you want to do, Di?”

Diana was quiet for a while, clearly thinking carefully about what they could spend the day doing. She reminded Len of Barry when he was lost in thought or thinking something carefully. She was poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and she was squinting her eyes, her head tilted to the side.

“Movie day?” She said finally, bouncing with excitement. 

Len smiled. “That sounds great, Sweetpea. I’ll make some snacks then we can move to the living room. What do you want to eat?” 

“Popcorn and orange slices?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. 

Len let out a sigh. “You need actual food, young lady. How about chicken fingers and we can have popcorn and orange slices afterwards?” 

“Smiley fries?” 

Len squinted at her. “We have to have a veggie too. God, you’re just like your Papa. We’ll have peas, chicken tenders and smiley fries now and snacks later. Deal, kid?” 

Diana mimicked his face. “Deal, Daddy.”

Len quickly made their meal before they moved into the living room to eat. Len pulled up Netflix and searched for the film Diana asked for. When he found it, he settled into the couch, Diana by his side. Bubbles the cat soon joined them, curled up in between Len’s back and the back of the couch, purring gently.

The opening credits were rolling when he realized he had forgotten their hot cocoa in the kitchen. He sighed and went to stand up when Diana stopped him.

“Where are you going, Daddy? You’re going to miss ‘Where You Are’ if you leave now!” She whined. 

And she wasn’t the only one a little upset by his movement. Bubbles meowed pitifully when Len shifted, moving her from her comfortable position. 

“I forgot our hot chocolate in the kitchen and I wanted to grab it for us.” He replied, giggling at the pout she was giving him. “We can’t have movie day without hot cocoa!” 

Diana frowned for a moment before a grin split across her face. She closed her eyes and moved her hand in a movement that reminded Len of the water benders from Avatar: The Last Airbender. After a few moments, she opens her eyes, a grin on her face. She points behind him. 

Len slowly turns around to see a few vines twisted together, creating a small hand. In its green clutches were both mugs of hot chocolate. Slowly, Len reached out and grabbed the drinks. He turned back to his daughter, a large smile on his face. 

“That’s amazing, Sweetpea!” He said, handing her a cup. “Do you learn that with your Papa on Earth-3?”

She nodded, clearly extremely proud of herself. “I’ve been practicing a lot.” She took a sip of her drink, eyes a little hazy. “I’m a little tired now, though.”

Len smiled gently at her. “Why don’t you eat your food and then maybe you can nap for a little bit?” 

She blinked slowly. “Good plan, Daddy.” 

Diana ate slowly, eyes fixed on the TV. When she was done, Len took her plate and brought it to the kitchen. By the time he came back, Diana was laying on her side, snoring lightly. 

Len paused the movie and grabbed his book from the coffee table. He turned off the main light and flicked on a small lamp. He sat next to his daughter and read for a while. 

When Eliza and Barry flashed back in a few hours later, they found both Diana and Len fast asleep, Bubbles perched above them on the couch. 

Barry smiled and flashed to the linen closet to grab them a blanket. Without making a sound, he laid the blanket over the two of them before he and Eliza went into the kitchen to start dinner. 

“Shouldn’t we wake them up, Papa?” Eliza whispered. 

Barry shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Da will wake them up when he gets home in a little while. So, what do you want for dinner?”

“Pumpkin Chili?” 

“Pumpkin Chili it is, Lightning Bug.”


	7. The Whole Family

“I told Diana we could go to the aquarium tomorrow.” Len said as he, Mick and Barry got ready for bed. “How does that sound?”

Barry was already in bed, scrolling through one of his social media accounts. Mick was currently shirtless, changing into a pair of sleeping pants. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Barry replied, locking his phone and putting it down next to him. “But that means we should get an early start.”

Mick gave him a wolfish grin. “Is that your way of saying no funny business before bed, Red?”

Barry blushed slightly but smirked back. “I could be persuaded to allow a minimal amount of funny business.”

Len and Mick crawled into bed on either side of their speedster.

“Well, we better get to it then.”

~*~  
Surprisingly, Barry was the first one up in the house. He snuck out of bed and padded to the on-suite bathroom. He rinsed his face and brushed his teeth before fixing his hair. Once he was done, he checked to see if Mick and Len had woken up. They hadn’t, so Barry moved out the door and down the hallway. Based on the lack of movement or sounds, he assumed the girls weren’t up yet. Barry strolled down the stairs, heading directly to the kitchen. 

As quietly and as quickly as he could, Barry whipped up French toast and coffee and he cut up some fruit slices. By the time he was done, his family had been woken up by the smells. Even Bubbles was slowly following Diana as she came down the stairs.

Len and Mick walked immediately to Barry, wrapping him up in their arms, showering him with good morning kisses.

“You had an early start, Scarlet.” Len mumbled into Barry’s neck. “You usually don’t get up this early.”

“I’m excited to go to the aquarium with you all.” Barry replied. “So, eat up and we can go.”

The family sat and ate quickly, talking about how they slept and what they were excited to see at the aquarium.

Once they were done, Mick and Len cleared the table while Barry went to help Diana and Eliza get ready. After they were done, Mick, Len and Barry met to get ready in their room. 

“We should probably plan to spend most of the day there.” Len said, tugging on a long-sleeved shirt. “They’ve added a lot of exhibits since the last time we were there a few months ago.”

Mick nodded, pulling on his dark jeans. “We have left-overs for tonight, so we don’t have to worry about making dinner too late.” 

“And the Rogues and Wally have offered to take up Flash duties so, baring any huge emergencies, we are free for the whole day.” Barry added happily, adjusting a black beanie on his head. “But our daughters are excited to get going, so we better get this show on the road before they get too bored.” 

~*~  
An eventful car ride later, the family arrived at the local aquarium. It was huge, with indoor and outdoor exhibits. 

“Where do you want to start girls?” Mick asked after they paid for their tickets.

“Sharks!” Diana cheered, clutching the shark plushie they bought the last time they were here.

Eliza nodded. “Sharks and turtles.” 

Len nodded, leading them off down a long, dim hallway. “Sharks and turtles, it is.”

The family hopped on the ‘people-mover’ that was circling a huge tank filled with sharks, large sea turtles and sting rays. The way the tank was designed allowed the animals to swim over the guests. 

Diana was silent as she watched in awe as the sharks swam around her. No matter how many times they came, Diana was always mesmerized by the movements of the large creatures. She was awestruck by how something so beautiful could be so dangerous. 

After they spent a long time by the shark tank, the family moved to the touch tanks. While Eliza was happy to do something hands-on, Diana shied away, happier to rest in her Papa’s arms while he touched whatever was in front of them.

“Do you want to go to the mermaid show?” Len asked, motioning to the large sign next to a door with his chin. “Looks like one is just about to start.”

Eliza’s face lit up, a large smile on his face. “Mermaids?” 

They had been here countless times, but they always seemed to miss the mermaid shows. But being as Eliza and Diana were both going through their mermaid phase, Len knew it would strike their interest.

“Can we go?” Diana begged, bouncing happily. “Can we? Can we?” 

Eliza joined her, echoing her pleas. 

Len nodded. “Of course, we can go see the mermaids. Will you all be warm enough or should we grab some sweatshirts from the gift shop before we head outside?”

“I’m cold.” Diana replied, ceasing her bouncing. “Can we get matching sweatshirts?”

And who were they to deny their daughter?

While waiting for the show to start, Barry took a picture of the five of them in their matching sweatshirts (a dark green with the name of the aquarium in black and a picture of a shark) and sent them to the rest of their family. 

Goldeen: Matching sweatshirts? In this economy?  
The Prettiest Flower: My nieces are so cute!!!  
The Prettiest Flower: and I guess their dads are okay too  
King of the West: Hartley and Jax say awwww  
King of the West: also that they’re using this as blackmail so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Good Vibes: Bring me back a turtle plushie would you??  
Dr. Frost: ^ do not! He has too many there is no room for me and Lisa on our bed.  
Goldeen: That’s true  
Good Vibes: :O 

Barry laughed and tucked himself under Mick’s shoulder, hoping to get away from the breeze.

Even though Barry was still cold, he was with his family and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I just wanted to get this posted before I started anything new so enjoy all 5 of the chapters i just put up.
> 
> A big thanks to Kala


End file.
